<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all莲】我喜欢你的长发 by Ryanoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550680">【all莲】我喜欢你的长发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi'>Ryanoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【all莲】我喜欢你的长发 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all莲</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【all莲】我喜欢你的长发 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　今天是难得的休息日，成员们在昨晚决定同住人员的游戏里，稍微放肆地多玩了会。</p><p>　　最年长的队长与那城在早上八点准点睁开了眼睛，他走到厨房，发现还没有被动过的痕迹，其他房间的门也都紧闭着，小孩子们还在睡吧。可是一般情况下起的最早的是莲才对。</p><p>　　“我得去采购点食材了，这些家伙说不定会直接睡到下午。”</p><p>　　说完他就离开了公寓。</p><p>　　此时的莲正一无所知地熟睡中。和他同房间的佐藤景瑚，因为被迫适应了前段时间的生物钟，早就醒了，现在正玩着手机刷着社交软件。</p><p>　　莲还没起，好罕见啊。</p><p>　　他们也经常见到莲在各处补觉的样子，这段时间也太辛苦了，所以佐藤在被窝里尽量保持一动不动的姿势，也不想因为起床的动静打扰到他。</p><p>　　“呜嗯……”</p><p>　　莲的被窝鼓起来一个小包，里面的人应该是又把自己完全蜷缩起来睡着的。</p><p>　　这是快要醒了？糟了，肚子好像有点饿，要不要出去吃点东西再回来，顺便给莲君也带一点吧。</p><p>　　佐藤从被窝里轻手轻脚地爬起来，看到莲完全把自己埋在被窝里，有点担心他会透不过气，就把被子往下面压了压，露出了他的脸庞。</p><p>　　莲君的头发……有这么长吗？</p><p>　　一缕长长的卷曲的银发从里面漏出来，被隐藏起来的面孔也和平时他所认知的莲君完全不同。</p><p>　　佐藤揉了揉眼睛，再定睛一看。本应该是莲君睡着的床铺上，躺着一个银色长发的女生。</p><p>　　这下真的完了！</p><p>　　佐藤捂住差点喊出声的嘴巴往后退去，直接撞在了门上，发出咣当的巨响，毕竟他长着一米八几的个子，一不小心就会造成很大的声响。</p><p>　　“好吵……什么啊？”</p><p>　　莲君的起床气恰到好处地发作了，佐藤震惊之余不忘拿起手机在他们成员限定的line群里求救。</p><p>　　“今天不是休息吗……”</p><p>　　女生小声地抱怨了几句，那声音确实和莲君非常相似。然后她又把被子盖过头顶，翻了个身好像又睡过去了。</p><p>　　【k5:大家起来了吗！】</p><p>　　【ruki:啊？正准备睡，怎么了。】</p><p>　　【sion:你那边怎么回事，咣一声给我和栓都吵醒了，本来还想直接睡到午饭时间的说……】</p><p>　　【k5:抱歉啦！因为真的碰上不可思议的事情……你们知不知道莲君其实有妹妹啊？】</p><p>　　这时候佐藤身后响起了敲门声，他慌忙给人开门，却没有让人进屋。</p><p>　　“翔也？”</p><p>　　“被你吵醒了只好就这么起床了。”</p><p>　　木全翔也叼着牙刷就想进来，被佐藤推到门外。</p><p>　　“莲君没醒？真稀奇。怎么不让我进去？”</p><p>　　“不都说了人没醒吗……真的是。”</p><p>　　“那个，我收到你的消息……为什么突然问这个？”</p><p>　　大平祥生好像是刚晨练完回来，还没顾得上洗澡，汗水湿透了运动服。</p><p>　　“莲君他睡觉的时候把被子盖太高了，我就想帮他放下来一点……”</p><p>　　“景瑚，直接说重点啦。”</p><p>　　鹤房不知何时从木全的身后冒出来，头发被睡得乱七八糟，木全按了一下他那翘起来的发尾，它很坚强地又弹了起来。</p><p>　　“莲君家里没有姐妹，是四兄弟。”</p><p>　　白岩说着话走过来，精神奕奕，没有一点儿通宵的疲惫感，反而是他的限定室友河野抱着枕头带着黑眼圈飘在后面。</p><p>　　“这个问题问得好无聊，大家不都知道彼此的家庭情况吗？”</p><p>　　“可是，可是真的很奇怪啊！”</p><p>　　佐藤也不明白怎么就凭空出现了一个极度像莲的女生，还和自己呆在一个房间同睡了一晚上。</p><p>　　“不如直接进去看看好了！”</p><p>　　鹤房急性子地打开了房门，有他的恶友木全打掩护，佐藤没来得及阻止，再加上他们几个人在门口说话的声音吵杂，房里的人早就被吵醒了，莲好不容易能多睡一会，现在心里正窝着火，把被子掀开大声说道。</p><p>　　“……你们吵什么呢！”</p><p>　　明明是莲的音色，却比平常多了一丝柔和，鹤房呆滞地站在莲的床边，过了几秒才伸出手指结结巴巴地说话。</p><p>　　“衣、衣服……”</p><p>　　房间外面的人看到鹤房这样反常的反应，议论纷纷地走进来，看到床上的人，不约而同地闭上了嘴。</p><p>　　“衣服？是睡衣，有什么奇怪的……你们不也都穿着睡衣吗，真是的啊，昨天玩到多晚都没印象了？”</p><p>　　床上的女生面容和莲高度相似，银色的头发长度及腰，微微地打着卷，最让人移不开目光的是那凹凸有致的性感身材，和莲的身体迥然不同，上围把宽松的背心撑起一个美妙的弧度，顶端的凸起更是惹人遐想。短裤下缘是丰满白皙的大腿，弯曲着的小腿修长，脚踝纤细。</p><p>　　此刻这位女生正迷迷糊糊的揉弄着眼睛，慵懒的狐狸眼扫过面前围聚着他的，神情各异的男人们，抱着被子又躺了下去。</p><p>　　“你们都出去，我还想多睡一会，哇啊……”</p><p>　　像小狐狸一样打了个哈欠，又要进入梦乡的莲，被白岩一把拉了起来。</p><p>　　“…嗯？”</p><p>　　“你是谁，怎么进来的？”</p><p>　　现在可不是欣赏异性的时候，未成年们没经历过这种场面，差不多还呆愣在原地。年纪稍长的白岩立刻反应过来，如果不是莲的亲戚，只有可能是陌生人了。</p><p>　　“瑠姬？居然在问我是谁……我应该是在做梦吧，还是说瑠姬没睡醒？”</p><p>　　手腕细到一只手就可以抓住，女孩子特有的，柔软的指节压在他手心里，近距离一看，如果说她和莲君没有血缘关系，不会有人相信。</p><p>　　“那你是莲君的什么人？”</p><p>　　“今天到底发生什么事了……”莲无辜地看着周围的人，“我是莲啊，川尻莲。”</p><p>　　“……大家怎么了？是在和我玩游戏吗？”</p><p>　　熟悉的队友们都不太敢和自己对视，莲心里有些难过，白岩坐在自己身边，试探着问。</p><p>　　“昨晚我们几点回房间睡的？”</p><p>　　“凌晨两点左右？”</p><p>　　莲迅速地回答了，听完他的回答，河野也跟着问了一句。</p><p>　　“昨晚吃的是什么？”</p><p>　　“哎？纯喜你做的培根意大利面啊，这个怎么可能不知道，毕竟是你为数不多的下厨来着。”</p><p>　　“这确实是莲酱。”</p><p>　　河野一脸确信，满意地抱着枕头准备回去睡了。</p><p>　　“这不是能放心的时候吧！”佐藤着急地拽住河野，“你看看，莲君他，他变成漂亮姐姐了啊！”</p><p>　　“景瑚你在说什么浑话！？”</p><p>　　莲跪坐在床上，因为手臂放在身前，那陌生的部位被挤压得更加明显，木全沉默着靠近，冷不丁来了一句。</p><p>　　“可以摸吗？”</p><p>　　“啊！摸你个大头鬼啊！”</p><p>　　鹤房鬼叫一声把木全拉回了安全距离以外，然后不小心看到了莲背心低领的里面，面色通红地转过头去。</p><p>　　“快把，把衣服给我穿好啊！”</p><p>　　“莲君，先把外套披上比较好哦……”</p><p>　　大平递上自己的外套，他的目光倒是意外地坦诚。</p><p>　　“虽然还不知道到底发生了什么，你差不多该明白现状了。”</p><p>　　白岩把外套披在他的肩膀上，然后把手机调成自拍模式，屏幕转到莲的方向。</p><p>　　然后，他们听到了莲真正意义上的高音尖叫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“那个，莲酱？”</p><p>　　河野戳了戳床上的鼓包，其他人面面相觑，不知如何是好。</p><p>　　莲看到白岩手机屏幕里的自己之后，还摸了摸自己的身体再三确认，细长的手指在柔软的胸部流连了好一会儿。</p><p>　　“怎么突然就长出来了啊，呜呜呜……”莲哭着继续往下摸，果然下半身的感触也不一样了，“我到底怎么了？”</p><p>　　然后就这样躲进了被窝里，再也不愿意露脸出来了。</p><p>　　“莲君，你还好吗？”佐藤也蹲在床边，安慰性地拍了拍他，“没关系哦，确定了是莲君之后，我也总算是安心了。”</p><p>　　“是啊，不论外表变成什么样，莲君永远是莲君。”大平温柔地说着，“哪怕变成女孩子，也是我心里最棒的莲君。”</p><p>　　“……真的？”</p><p>　　“嗯，真的。”</p><p>　　莲这才愿意从被窝里探出头来，哭红的狐狸眼睛微眯，对着熟悉的队友们露出了勉强的笑容。</p><p>　　“现在当务之急是要弄清楚，莲为什么会突然变成女生。”白岩一边拨通了队长的电话，一边稳定众人的情绪，“未成年们请自觉退散，特别是木全，你的眼神太危险了。”</p><p>　　“呀，我只是太久没和女孩子近距离接触而已。”</p><p>　　“我会负起责任，好好监护他的行为。”</p><p>　　鹤房从背后锁住了木全，防止他靠近莲。毕竟能够平和地说出“让我摸摸”这种话的人，确实异常地危险。</p><p>　　“你们这些虚伪的……”</p><p>　　木全被捂住嘴巴强行带出了房间。</p><p>　　与那城正在超市的水果区，对着价格高昂的水果们头脑风暴，手机铃声把他脑内的精密计算搅和的一团糟，他拿起手机，说话语气尽量放轻柔。</p><p>　　“喂？瑠姬，什么事？”</p><p>　　“队长啊，莲变成女生了。”</p><p>　　“你是不是又通宵了，我早告诉你熬夜对身体不好，你看，你现在都出现幻觉了。”</p><p>　　“没有啊！队长，是真的，我们现在都在莲房里，不知道该怎么办，总之先打给你。”河野在旁边紧张地添油加醋，“总之快点回来吧！”</p><p>　　与那城心里毫不紧张，因为昨晚河野不幸地和白岩分在一个房间，估计也是没睡够，不过同时出现幻觉也挺不常见的，买点好吃的犒劳他们吧。</p><p>　　“莲你怎么想？喂，景瑚你在干嘛！？”</p><p>　　白岩放下手机，就看到佐藤拿着梳子给莲梳理着头发，脸颊边甚至还编上了花样复杂的辫子。而莲看上去应该是被突然的变化吓到了，乖乖地抱着腿任他捣鼓自己的头发。</p><p>　　“我只是觉得这么好的头发不编太浪费了……”</p><p>　　“请不要拿队员练手，谢谢合作。”</p><p>　　在前美发学校学习过的本人还没动手呢，白岩有些不服气的用手指把莲的辫子解开，那长长的银发光鲜亮丽，柔柔地散落在光裸的肌肤上。</p><p>　　“奖君怎么说的？”</p><p>　　莲裹紧身上的外套，努力降低自己的存在感，白岩只是摇头。</p><p>　　“莲君不用太担心，倒是身体有没有不舒服的地方？”</p><p>　　大平摸了下他的额头，关切地问。</p><p>　　“那倒没有……”</p><p>　　莲看到大平还是以平时的态度看待自己，心情稍微好了点。</p><p>　　“我去给你准备早饭吧？”</p><p>　　大平一打开门，就看到几个未成年把守在门外偷听。为首的居然是木全的监护人鹤房汐恩，更过分的是他们把队里的最年少也拐带来了。</p><p>　　“你们啊，都围在这做什么？”</p><p>　　“嗯哼，有点担心而已，而且这件事大家都有知情权，毕竟我们都很关心莲君的，对吧一成？”</p><p>　　突然被叫到名字的豆原愣了一下，弱弱地点头，从鹤房身后探出脑袋往房间里看。</p><p>　　“所以，莲君到底怎么啦？”</p><p>　　“莲君，变成女孩子了……”</p><p>　　大平直接去了厨房准备早饭，顺便拉上金城帮忙，其他人也很默契地出来各自忙碌，大家好像都还很不适应莲现在的模样。</p><p>　　“那，只穿这个可不行吧，我们先出去，莲你自己换好衣服，可以吗？”</p><p>　　佐藤在离开房间之前，还是很担心他的状况。</p><p>　　“嗯……”</p><p>　　门口的木全和豆原还扒着门看着，像是家养的小动物在窥伺主人。</p><p>　　“真的是莲君？”</p><p>　　豆原还以为是自己没睡醒，被木全捏了脸才回过神来。</p><p>　　“虽然很难解释清楚，是我呀，小豆。”</p><p>　　听到莲呼唤他名字的声音，豆原安心了些许，“嗯，我等莲君出来，大家再一起商量该怎么办。”</p><p>　　“稍微等我一下吧。”</p><p>　　莲的房门被彻底关上了，大家这才松了一口气。大平和金城配合默契地简单做了三明治和烤面包，其他人洗漱之后围着长桌坐下，彼此都没有过多交谈。</p><p>　　莲从衣柜里找了长裤穿上，才发现自己的身高和身材都变了，之前勉强把皮带扣到最后能穿的裤子，现在连皮带都挽救不了，手一松开裤子就直接滑落到大腿中间，无奈之下他只好穿上运动裤，挽起长了的裤脚。</p><p>　　最麻烦的果然还是……莲不好意思地看着镜子里的人，这实在是太不符合常理了，成为女孩子的他居然拥有这种犯规的上围。</p><p>　　“没有内衣，怎么办……”</p><p>　　总不能一直穿着大平的外套，而且外套也不能完全遮住，莲翻箱倒柜地找着能替代内衣的物品，最终把视线投向了医药箱里的创可贴。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……好久啊。”</p><p>　　大家默默地等待着莲出现，都没有动自己的早餐。</p><p>　　“该不会又出现什么问题了吧？”</p><p>　　“别乱说，莲君一直很可靠的。”</p><p>　　“也是，不论谁遇到这种情况都会不淡定的。”</p><p>　　“和莲打声招呼我们先吃？我都听到豆酱的肚子在叫了。”</p><p>　　白岩作为目前餐桌上的最年长，示意他们可以开始用早餐了，豆原这才不好意思地拿起三明治开始吃，显然鹤房木全他们出手的速度更快。</p><p>　　大平担心地望了一眼莲房间的方向，用手机发了消息给他。</p><p>　　【莲君，有事请马上告诉我。需要什么东西吗？】</p><p>　　莲正面红耳赤地给自己胸前贴好创可贴，总算是能把那块尴尬的地方压下去，为了防止松脱他特地多贴了一个，然后再小心地穿上衣服，还好他的上衣大多是宽松款，看不出身形。莲下意识地就想把衣服下摆塞进裤腰里，镜子里的人因为这举动，胸和腰都被好好地强调出来，莲只能慌乱地扯出上衣，把下摆拉平。</p><p>　　【我马上就来，你们先吃吧！】</p><p>　　莲回复完信息之后，对着镜子深呼吸好几次才做好心里建设。总不能一直躲在房间里不出去，让大家担心可不好。</p><p>　　打开门，没几步就是公共厨房，熟悉的队友们正在用着早餐，与平时的吵嚷不同，此时格外的安静。莲坐在自己往常的位置上，小口地吃起早餐。</p><p>　　“莲君，要喝点什么？”</p><p>　　“……不用了，我自己来。”</p><p>　　“身体没有不舒服吧？还是等队长回来我们再去看看？”</p><p>　　“嗯？应该是不用担心的。”</p><p>　　莲不太敢和队友们对视，低着头看着渐渐减少的三明治，也没有饱腹感，今天休息日之后，如果他还是保持这样的身体，往后的活动又该怎么进行下去呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“需不需要去买点什么？”</p><p>　　白岩很体贴地询问着，莲立刻红着脸摇头。</p><p>　　“不用了不用了！”</p><p>　　“真的吗？像是一些私密的东西还是要重新置办的吧？”</p><p>　　莲想到自己目前最缺的是内衣，就怎么也开不了口，如果好心的队友们要陪他一起去买，那就更可怕了。</p><p>　　豆原咬着面包抬起头，“像我姐姐的东西就很多呢，她也从来不让我进她房间。”</p><p>　　“家里有姐妹的可以说些参考呢，鹤房，你不是有妹妹吗？”</p><p>　　被提到的人正往嘴里塞第三块三明治，他不在状况地看了脸红的莲一眼，“啊？我妹挺麻烦的，不如说女孩子都很烦……”</p><p>　　莲羞愧地低下了头，河野忙接过他的话茬，“那只是个别，个别现象！对吧，莲？”</p><p>　　鹤房也察觉到自己的无心之失，拿出手机准备给妹妹打电话。</p><p>　　“莲君，抱歉，我不是有意的……我这就问问那丫头，你等我一会哦。”</p><p>　　鹤房站起身去了阳台，莲不安地扫视了一下大家的表情，最让他害怕的还是木全。平时相熟的弟弟们都还很担心，只有木全一脸感兴趣地盯着他看。</p><p>　　“不会打扰到你妹妹吗？”</p><p>　　“啧，她休息日只会在家爆睡，别担心了。”</p><p>　　“是吗。”</p><p>　　金城悄悄地坐在他身边，想拍拍肩膀握握手给他打气，但是手在要碰到的时候又收回去了。</p><p>　　“Sky…”</p><p>　　“对不起，我好像不能用之前的方式和现在的莲君相处。”</p><p>　　“莲君并没有变呀，sky。”大平把莲的长发撩到肩膀后面，露出他柔和了不少的面容，“现在的莲更要多多微笑才是。”</p><p>　　“祥生，真的不觉得我很奇怪吗。”</p><p>　　“不会啊，怎样的莲我都很喜欢。”</p><p>　　“呜呜……”</p><p>　　莲又和以前一样，黏着别人撒起娇，柔软的胸脯贴在大平身前，意识到不妥时已经晚了。</p><p>　　“啊，祥生好狡猾！”</p><p>　　佐藤站起来大声控诉，木全也暗暗地凑过来企图吸引注意，“我也喜欢现在的莲～”</p><p>　　他还装模作样地张开双臂，等待着莲扑进怀里。</p><p>　　“翔也太可怕了，不行。”</p><p>　　“哇，偏心鬼，莲君被布丁骗了啦！”</p><p>　　男孩子们转眼间就恢复了打打闹闹的日常，莲的心情也好转了不少，最年长的队长也买完东西回来了，看到他这样虽然也很吃惊，但是不愧是经历过大风大浪的成年人，很快就接受了现实。</p><p>　　鹤房也一脸凝重地和自家妹妹聊完天回来，把聊天记录给莲看了，气氛又变得不对。</p><p>　　“汐恩，你妹咋说啊？”</p><p>　　大家也都凑过来，鹤房怪不好意思的，不想跟他们解释，莲更不会说了。</p><p>　　“应该不会到那种地步吧……”</p><p>　　小声地自我安慰着，莲暗自记下了记录里写的东西。</p><p>　　“你一个人方便去买吗？”</p><p>　　鹤房溜到他耳边低语，莲点点头。</p><p>　　“…真不用陪？”</p><p>　　“不用啦，一起去被目击就说不清了……奖君，给我一点钱吧，我想出去买东西。”</p><p>　　队里的零花钱统一由队长保管。</p><p>　　“行啊，但是你爱吃的水果我已经买过了，别买重就行，你要多少？”</p><p>　　莲把求助的眼光投向鹤房，鹤房赶紧摇摇头。</p><p>　　“先……给我多透支一点好不好？拜托你了！”</p><p>　　莲双手合十，和平时一样撒娇卖萌请求着，奖稀里糊涂地掏出一张福泽谕吉，莲赶紧收进运动裤口袋里，就一蹦一跳地跑出门了。</p><p>　　“我很快就回来，下午还是要去练习室练舞的哦！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　屋子里的几个人面面相觑。</p><p>　　“莲一个人能行的吧……”</p><p>　　“毕竟是团里第二年长，你们别担心啦。反而要担心下午的练习……女孩子的心情可是反复无常的哦。”</p><p>　　奖说到这里，佐藤后怕地抖了抖，上次走神他可是被训惨了。</p><p>　　“哇啊，可是商场的内衣店对于大家来说，是很可怕的地方才对吧，像汐恩就应该是完全不给眼神的类型。”</p><p>　　大平巧妙地转移话题，鹤房气得抬高声音，“才没有，不就是内衣吗…谁没见过啊！”</p><p>　　“哦～”豆原笑眯眯地看着热闹，去玄关换了鞋子，“谁要跟我一起吗，再晚一点就追不上莲君了哦。”</p><p>　　“带上我！”</p><p>　　木全也不落后，甚至还做好了全副武装。队长无奈地看着小孩子们一头热。</p><p>　　“你们也要注意安全，别都去了啊。”</p><p>　　“我负责看住他们！”</p><p>　　河野早就和豆原勾搭在一起，两个人手拉手地就要出门。</p><p>　　“你才是最让人不放心的啊。”</p><p>　　一如既往地罔顾奖君的吐槽，跟踪小队浩浩荡荡的尾随开始了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　川尻莲心里没底地走在去附近商场的路上，本身就不留意的店面，现在变得非常难找，一路上他都走的很不自然，身体同以前相比发生了不小的变化，还要在意路人们有意无意投来的目光。</p><p>　　好不容易溜进一家店，却是尴尬的开始。</p><p>　　“您好！请问需要什么呢？”</p><p>　　导购小姐热情地接待了他，各种柜台上挂着不同风格的内衣让莲只好盯着地板摇头。</p><p>　　“我自己看就好了，谢谢！”</p><p>　　然后他慌不择路地冲去了店的小角落，可是导购员是无处不在的，莲误打误撞地进了可爱少女风格的专区。</p><p>　　“您原来喜欢可爱风格呀，最新款的要不要试一试，哎呀抱歉，拿错尺码了，您的胸围真是令人羡慕！”</p><p>　　“哇啊！？这，这是……”</p><p>　　导购员专业地拿来了该有的尺码，直接扣在他的胸口比对，软软的不被束缚的前胸摇晃着，店员促狭地看他一眼。</p><p>　　“客人，您很开放呢！”</p><p>　　莲羞耻得快晕过去，还好这件款式较为保守，他也不好继续挑下去，有一些成熟性感的风格才让人更加招架不住，他急忙拿着衣服冲去更衣室，捂着脸冷静了好一会才脱下上衣。</p><p>　　与此同时，豆原，木全，河野正快乐的在店门口往里试探。</p><p>　　“翔也，你确定是这儿？”</p><p>　　“不会错的，话说回来我们不进去吗？”木全跃跃欲试地看着店里，“有好多都很适合呢！”</p><p>　　“你的fashion sence又开始了……女孩子很喜欢的小东西，我想买一点送给他呢。”</p><p>　　豆原兴致勃勃地提议，显然他对女式内衣的研究不够透彻，已经纯情地过渡到其他方面了。</p><p>　　河野快被十七岁的纯洁感化，但是视线还是没能从性感蕾丝的诱惑中走出来，莲经历了一番和羞耻心的斗争，好歹是费劲把衣服扣好才出来，箍得他面色泛红，他结结巴巴地要了两套衣服结账，然后迅速地跑出店门。</p><p>　　“啊啊！你们怎么在这儿！”</p><p>　　莲下意识地把衣服袋子藏在身后，他没想到真的有坏孩子一直尾随自己过来，那之前那么尴尬的情景他们是不是都看见了？</p><p>　　“因为担心莲酱嘛～”</p><p>　　河野扁着嘴的模样和关东煮君像极了，莲半信半疑地盯着他，然后是一直很可疑的木全。</p><p>　　“豆原带我来的！”</p><p>　　木全果断地出卖了末子。</p><p>　　“……喂！”</p><p>　　豆原忙打断他，可惜为时已晚。</p><p>　　“居然是小豆吗，我看错你了，”莲恨铁不成钢地说道，“你可不能变成那种糟糕的大人啊！”</p><p>　　“莲君居然不相信我，我还想着要帮莲君买东西的，这个我来拿好了。”</p><p>　　柴犬可怜兮兮地垂下并不存在的耳朵，然后帮莲拿袋子时，迅速地偷看了一眼。</p><p>　　纯白棉质的保守款……</p><p>　　看来这一次是纯情的胜利。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　练习室与闯空门</p><p>　　</p><p>　　从街上回公寓的一路上，莲都在质问河野怎么也跟着小孩子们一起胡闹，装衣服的袋子被他捏得很紧，木全和豆原则是一副置身事外的模样。</p><p>　　“不是我啦，是豆酱起的头，干嘛只说我……”</p><p>　　河野委屈地扁着嘴，和某个寿司君像极了，莲的笑点被他弄得越来越低，挂在嘴边的埋怨变成了笑声。</p><p>　　“才不会那么简单地就放过你，下午的训练你们就都给我等着吧。”</p><p>　　莲对身后的惨叫声不闻不问，独自走在最前面，从醒来开始就混乱的心情终于好了一点。就是他还是不太习惯胸口的束缚，最好不要影响到练习，莲把那三个人远远地甩在身后，径直走向了练习用的大舞蹈室。</p><p>　　铺满整面墙的镜子里，映着他现在的身影，长发太碍事了，被他扎起来，粗长的辫子散乱着，还是会因为动作太大而阻挡视线。于是他又想学着以前舞团女孩子的方式，简单地盘起来，但是因为技术生疏，头发变得乱糟糟的。</p><p>　　“讨厌啊，难道直接剪了会比较好？”</p><p>　　莲对着镜子把皮筋扯下来，应该是河野通知了其他人，有队友陆陆续续地来到练习室。</p><p>　　“莲君，怎么了？”</p><p>　　“是sky啊，我只是不太擅长扎辫子而已……”</p><p>　　“我来帮你吧。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　莲还呆呆地抬着头看他，金城的手温柔地拢起他后脑的长发。</p><p>　　“皮筋给我。”</p><p>　　方才乱成一团的头发在金城手里变得很听话，在莲的头顶聚拢成了轻飘飘的一团，莲试着晃了晃头，也没有散开。</p><p>　　“哇，好厉害啊，谢谢你sky，这样头发就不会遮住视线了。”</p><p>　　“不用谢。”</p><p>　　莲不想承认自己和这位藏狐弟弟的身高差变大了，当金城靠近时，他要把头抬得很高才能和对方对视。</p><p>　　“去练习吧？”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　金城自觉地站在他的位置上，莲拍拍手示意大家都围过来，鹤房一进练习室就被他头上的团子吸引了注意。</p><p>　　“练习照常，大家不必在意我的情况，一切以练习为主。”</p><p>　　“是。”</p><p>　　“明白了，莲君。”</p><p>　　鹤房举起了手。</p><p>　　“你有什么问题，汐恩？”</p><p>　　“我能不能摸一下老师的头发？”</p><p>　　鹤房并没有等他回答就走过来了，仗着身高优势轻易地碰到，莲掐着腰不好说他什么。</p><p>　　“你不是已经碰到了，还来问我意见干嘛。行啦行啦，不要碰乱了，这是sky帮我弄的。”</p><p>　　莲的双手护住头，往后退了一步，鹤房还是有点怕他不笑的模样，乖乖地一大只回到了自己的位置。</p><p>　　见大家都摆好队形，打开音乐，莲也走进队伍之中，下午的练习开始了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　跳到第三遍，莲开始觉得不对劲，很明显地感到胸闷气短，甚至有点影响动作，豆原先注意到这里，以往在镜子中高度同步的动作偏差了一些，莲出汗的程度也比以前严重，他直接去关了音乐，大家也都停了下来。</p><p>　　“怎么了吗？”</p><p>　　“莲君好像不太对……”</p><p>　　莲上一秒还站在那儿看着豆原，下一秒就有点痛苦地蹲在了地板上。</p><p>　　“莲，你没事吧？”</p><p>　　大家慌忙围过来，给他递水递毛巾，莲只是低着头喘气，脸色发红，他上身的白色短袖被汗水打湿，内里的布料隐约地透出来。</p><p>　　“喘不上气，很难受…哈啊……”</p><p>　　“胸闷吗？明明之前都好好的。”</p><p>　　队长担心地去外面找人，被莲拉住了。</p><p>　　“今天休息……别打扰他们了。我，我单独去坐一会就好。”</p><p>　　“真的行吗？”</p><p>　　奖很担心地看着他，扶着他去了角落，其他人有的手足无措地站着，莲很少出状况，这下子他们也慌了神。</p><p>　　豆原作为最小的成员，只是告诉莲自己会暂时担负起责任，莲才愿意安心地在原处休息，不然他肯定是坐不住的。</p><p>　　“接下来交给我就好了，莲君就请在这休息吧。”</p><p>　　“小豆，拜托你了。”</p><p>　　“可是还难受的话，一定要告诉我们。”</p><p>　　“我会的……”</p><p>　　“我想陪着莲君坐一会。”</p><p>　　大平坐在了莲的身边，给他递上水，他的舞蹈已经消化得很好，休息一下也未尝不可，豆原点点头，就带着其他人继续练习了。</p><p>　　“祥生，你不用担心我的。”</p><p>　　“可是……从没见过莲君这种样子。我眼里的莲君一直都是很坚强的。”</p><p>　　“啊，那是之前的我了，不是现在的我。”</p><p>　　莲把头靠在他的肩膀上，鬓边的头发紧贴着汗湿的面颊，比之前娇小许多的身躯散发着同样的温度。</p><p>　　“在我眼里莲君一直都没有变。”大平注视着大家努力练舞的样子，笑得很温柔，“大家也一定是这么想的。”</p><p>　　“嗯……我也，只是想要证明这点，才想继续练习的。”</p><p>　　“说起来今天到底是怎么了，莲君。”</p><p>　　大平用叠起来的纸给他扇风，莲脸上的红潮一直没有褪去。</p><p>　　“很闷，呼吸不过来。”</p><p>　　“是不是这里……”</p><p>　　大平试着触碰莲汗湿的后背，紧绷着的衣带提醒了自己，究竟是哪里出了问题。</p><p>　　“哇啊！那个，我，我自己来就好了……”</p><p>　　莲慌乱地将后背贴在墙上，就想隔着衣服解开背带，可是手太滑根本抓不住。</p><p>　　原来是因为自己不小心勒太紧了，才会……</p><p>　　“我帮你吧，你看你都碰不到。”</p><p>　　“不是，不是的……”</p><p>　　莲无力地为自己辩解，大平很体贴地没有直接把手探进去，也只是隔着潮湿的布料，解开了背带的扣子，莲面红耳赤地缩在他怀里，束缚被解开的瞬间他没忍住舒服的低吟，两个人脸对脸之后气氛变得更是奇怪。</p><p>　　“莲君……”</p><p>　　长着狐狸眼睛，像狐狸一样的女孩，被他解开了内衣。大平恍惚间醒悟到自己做了什么不得了的事情，连忙退到一边，结结巴巴地说着自己也该练习了，莲只沉默地目送他回到练习室中间，揪紧了短袖衫的领口。</p><p>　　等到头晕的感觉缓解了，他才再次站起来，里衣松垮垮地盖在身上，出了汗的身体又很黏腻，莲和大家说明了情况之后，先去了更衣室。</p><p>　　“真是辛苦啊，女孩子们一天到晚都要穿着这个吗？”</p><p>　　莲已经没了一开始面对内衣的羞涩，他甚至有些讨厌这东西，手指艰难地摸索着搭扣，试着把最外圈的扣子扣上。那种紧绷的感觉让他头皮发麻，最难受的是会耽误训练，就在他苦恼的时候，有人敲响了更衣室的门。</p><p>　　“哇，谁呀？”</p><p>　　“莲君，好了吗？”</p><p>　　是队长的声音，莲放心地回了话，队长才进了房间。</p><p>　　“我没事了，让大家别担心了……”</p><p>　　莲主动说出自己的想法，不过队长比他年长，向来能够看透他的心思。</p><p>　　“才不是没事，莲，明明就是很严重的事情。”</p><p>　　“……再严重也没办法，已经变成这样了。”莲窝在长椅上抱住腿，缩成小小的一团，“难不成以后也得保持这个样子？”</p><p>　　“莲不喜欢现在的样子吗？”</p><p>　　奖拍了拍他的肩膀，坐在他身边。</p><p>　　“我说不好，只觉得很麻烦，现在连练习都不能好好做到了。”</p><p>　　再说下去只会显得更加消极，莲干脆闭上了嘴，他很明白自己的处境，奖也不会强迫他去接受什么，之前遇到再大的困难他都没有怨言，这一次确实货真价实地害怕了。如果一直恢复不了，自己还能够在团里待下去吗。</p><p>　　“大家永远不会觉得你麻烦，你的存在就会带给我们信心，忘了吗？莲，你可是舞蹈队长啊。”</p><p>　　奖温柔体贴的话语让莲实在是无法坦率地回应，他只是伸出了手，盖在了奖的手背上。</p><p>　　“嗯，我明白的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>